Feuer und Blut - 6 Gründe, warum das Hörbuch ein Muss für jeden „Game of Thrones”-Fan ist
Seit 2011 schreibt George R. R. Martin nun an seinem vorletzten Roman zum „Ein Lied von Eis und Feuer”-Epos. Die TV-Serie zur Reihe wird voraussichtlich im April kommenden Jahres beendet werden, aber der Roman „The Winds of Winter” lässt nach wie vor auf sich warten. Die strapazierten Fan-Nerven liegen blank, und immer spannendere Spekulationen über den großen Showdown kursieren – wer wird final, nach unzähligen Schlachten, Morden und Intrigen, auf dem Eisernen Thron sitzen? center|500px|thumb|link=https://www.audible.de/pd/Game-of-Thrones-Feuer-und-Blut-Hoerbuch/383714299X Mit der Familienchronik „Feuer und Blut” (Erstes Buch) erschien am 20. November ein umfassendes Werk, welches die Geschichte des Hauses Targaryen im Detail beleuchtet: Vom ersten Schritt in Königsmund an, bis hin zu den ersten großen Königen der Familie. Das zweite Buch der Reihe wird dann den weiteren Verlauf anknüpfend an die frühen Ereignissen der Eis-und-Feuer-Handlung beschreiben. Und da bleibt der Verdacht nicht aus, dass wir aus der Chronik über die valyrische Familie wertvolle und spannende Informationen über den Ausgang der großen Schlacht um Westeros erfahren können. Denn die Herkunft der Targaryens, die mächtigen Drachen und die valyrischen Waffen sind zentrale Elemente im Endkampf, dem wir alle entgegenfiebern. Auch vage Aussagen von Autor Martin selbst, wie „Dies ist ein Buch, das Daenerys hätte lesen sollen .... Vielleicht wären einige Dinge anders gelaufen, wenn sie mehr über die Geschichte von Essos und Drachen gewusst hätte.”Quelle: esquire.com spannen uns nur noch mehr auf Folter, welche Details „Blut und Feuer" bereit halten mag. Wir haben das Hörbuch von Audible verschlungen und aus über 30 Stunden Spielzeit einige gute Gründe mitgebracht, warum „Feuer und Blut” für Fans die ideale Vorbereitung für das kommende Finale ist. Und, keine Sorge, wir sparen nicht mit spannenden Details, aber kommen größtenteils spoilerfrei aus – du kannst die Welt „Feuer und Blut” also noch sehr gut selber entdecken. Ansonsten markieren wir rechtzeitig im Text, wann du aufhören solltest zu lesen. Vorab: Hör doch hier direkt mal rein in den atmosphärischen Teaser zum Hörbuch! Das gesamte Hörbuch findest du als Download bei Audible. noicon|center __TOC__ Wie alles begann – Aegon Targaryen erschließt Königsmund und wird König Die Familie der Targaryen entstammt dem valyrischen Geschlecht und war jeher eine Blutlinie von Drachenherren. Jedoch waren sie Jahrhunderte vor den Ereignissen in „Eis und Feuer” nur eines von vielen Häusern in Valyeria und nicht von herausragendem Interesse. Das sollte sich bedeutsam ändern, mit dem Wegzug der Targaryens aus valyrischen Landen nach Drachenstein, einer rauen und trostlosen Insel. Lange verspottete man die Familie dafür, Wohlstand und Prestige aufgegeben zu haben, doch wie Lord Aenars Tochter Daenys vorher sah, wurde Valyria zwölf Jahre später vollends zerstört und somit waren die Targaryens die letzten Überlebenden ihres Geschlechts. In der Chronik „Feuer und Blut” erfahren wir nun erstmals im Detail, wie Aegon Targaryen Drachenfels verließ und samt Familie und drei Drachen (Balerion, Vhagar und Meraxes) Westeros eroberte. thumb|center|90px „Königsmund sollte die neue Stadt heißen, von der aus Aegon der Drache über sein Reich herrschen wollte. Hof wollte er auf dem großen Sitz aus Eisen halten, geschmiedet aus den geschmolzenen, verdrehten, schartigen und zerbrochenen Klingen seiner besiegten Feinde, einem gefährlichen Sitz, der schon bald als der Eiserne Thron von Westeros in der ganzen Welt berühmt werden würde.” thumb|600px|center|Aegon und seine Schwestergemahlin Visenya. Illustration aus „Feuer und Blut” von Doug Wheatley. Diese Eroberung war nicht nur ein historischer Moment für Aegon, der in den kommenden Jahren zu einem der größten und bekanntesten Herrscher Westeros emporkam, sondern letztendlich auch das Fundament für die Geschichte um Daenerys Targaryen. Ähnlich wie Aegon damals, versucht nun auch sie, Westeros einzunehmen. Nur dass sie an die ehemaligen, Jahrhunderte langen, geschichtsträchtigen Herrschaften ihrer Ahnen anknüpft und den Eisernen Thron zurückerobern will, der von Targaryschen Händen gebaut wurde. Die Geschichte von Daenerys’ Dracheneiern und ihrer Herkunft In „Feuer und Blut” entdeckt man immer wieder spannende, mal größere, mal kleinere Details, die sich als bedeutsam für den Verlauf der letzten Buchreihe und TV-Episoden herausstellen könnten. So erfahren wir auch etwas mehr (wer es nicht wissen möchte, liest hier am besten nicht weiter), wie wohl die berühmten Dracheneier, aus denen Daenerys’ Drachen Drogon, Rhaegal und Viserion schlüpften, den Weg zu ihr gefunden haben könnten. Daenerys erhielt die drei Eier als Hochzeitsgeschenk zur Vermählung mit Kal Drogo von Illyrio Mopatis, welcher die Eier aus den Schattenländern jenseits von Asshai hatte. Viele Jahrzehnte zuvor, waren drei Eier im Besitz von Rhaena Targaryen (der Tochter von Aenys I.), welche von der lang vertrauten Freundin Lady Elissa bestohlen wurde. Diese wollte immer aus Westeros reisen und nutzte die Eier als wertvolle Währung, um sich dies zu ermöglichen. Dass die Eier aber nicht nur von unschätzbarem monetären Wert, sondern auch die Grundlage für drei geflügelte Massenzerstörungswaffen waren, welche bislang exklusiv in valyrischen Händen waren, erweitert die Schwere des Verlustes. thumb|600px|center|Daenerys' Dracheneier aus der Serie „Game of Thrones”. Handelt es sich um Rhaenas Eier? Dies könnten die drei Eier sein, die bis zur Hochzeit von Daenerys und Kal Drogo nicht mehr gesehen wurden und man kann bislang nur vermuten, welchen Weg sie zurückgelegt haben; aber die Jahrzehnte haben sie versteinern lassen. Gehen wir davon aus, dass es sich hierbei um Rheanas Eier handelte, so müssten Daenerys Drachen direkte Nachkommen von Rhaenas mächtigem Drachen Traumfeuer sein. Der Tanz der Drachen & Der Fall der Drachen Der Tanz der Drachen gilt als eines der einschneidendsten Ereignisse in Westeros und insbesondere in der Familie der Targaryens. Die Geschichte rund um die „Grünen” und die „Schwarzen”, beschreibt den unerbittlichen Kampf zweier politischer Seiten in der Familie Targaryen. Sie wurde auch in „Ein Lied von Eis und Feuer” immer wieder erwähnt; so liest beispielsweise Sharin Baratheon aus dem Buch „Der Tanz der Drachen, eine wahre Erzählung” von Großmaester Munkun. Dieser schreckliche Kampf forderte unzählige Opfer: Die Familie zerfiel für knapp zwei Jahre in zwei Lager, die bis aufs Blut um die Thronfolge kämpften. Dabei starben viele Familienmitglieder und auch nur eine handvoll der Drachen überlebte. thumb|center|90px „Am siebten Tag des siebten Monats des Jahres 131 nach Aegons Eroberung, ein Datum, das den Göttern heilig war, verkündete der Hohe Septon von Altsass die Heirat zwischen Prinz Aegon dem Jüngeren ... und Prinzessin Jaehara ..., womit die beiden verfeindeten Linien des Hauses Targaryen wiedervereint wurden. ... Der Drachentanz war vorüber, und die melancholische Herrschaft König Aegons III. hatte begonnen.” Der Konflikt zwischen der stolzen Rhaenyra Targaryen und ihrem Bruder Aegon war gesät, als Viserys I. Targaryens Frau Aemma Arryn ihrem Mann keinen Sohn gebar und somit die Thronfolge gefährdet wurde. Um diese aber nach wie vor zu gewährleisten, ernannte der König seine Tochter Rhaenyra zur Nachfolgerin. Als jedoch später seine neue Frau den gemeinsamen Sohn Aegon gebar, entbrannte der Streit, wer denn der rechtmäßige Thronfolger sei. Dabei hatte Aegon selber zu Beginn kein Interesse an der Krone und wurde von seiner Mutter Alicent aus dem Haus Hohenturm dazu gedrängt. Viel wurde bereits überliefert, doch „Feuer und Blut” fokussiert sich mit über 60.000 Wörtern deutlich umfangreicher als bisher erschienene Publikationen (wie beispielsweise „The sons of the Dragon” oder „Westeros: Die Welt von Eis und Feuer”) auf den dramatischen Kampf der Targaryens, der nicht unerheblich zu ihrem Machtverlust und Niedergang beitrug. Demnach ist diese Pflichtlektüre für all diejenigen empfehlenswert, die die Machtstrukturen und politischen Verhältnisse von Westeros besser verstehen wollen. thumb|600px|center|Der grausame König Maegor riss den Thron an sich – und verlor ihn. Illustration aus aus „Feuer und Blut” von Doug Wheatley. Ähnliche Ausschreitungen geschahen aus einem ähnlichen Grund bereits Jahre zuvor in Westeros, ebenfalls spannend zu verfolgen in der „Feuer und Blut”-Chronik, als Maegor I. Targaryen, auch bekannt als „Maegor der Grausame”, die Krone wortwörtlich mit Feuer und Blut an sich riss. Er überging die rechtmäßigen Thronfolger seines Bruders, dem König, und tötete diesen im Kampf mit seinem mächtigen Drachen Balerion. Doch ihm selber schenkte keine seiner zahlreichen Frauen einen Sohn als Erben, seine direkte Blutlinie schien wie verhext und eines Tages wurde er tot auf dem Eisernen Thron gefunden. Ein weiterer Beweis dafür, wie bedeutsam Politik ist und zugleich irrelevant wird, sofern das Schicksal nicht mitspielt. Ein veränderter Stammbaum verrät neue Charaktere Keine Sorge, mehr als Spekulationen lässt dieser, nennen wir es mal, Familienzuwachs nicht zu. Aber George R. R. Martin schenkt kleineren Figuren mehr Aufmerksamkeit als zuvor und scheint mit Detailverliebtheit einigen von ihnen eine eigene Geschichte schenken zu wollen. Während des Tanz der Drachen, in dem Rhaenyra gegen ihren Halbbruder kämpfte, gebar sie ihre Tochter Visenya, welche aber stark deformiert zur Welt kam und früh verstarb. Diese Tochter tauchte bisher offiziell nicht im Familienstammbaum auf und wurde nun erstmals in einer neuen Version in „Feuer und Blut” verzeichnet. Aufgrund des frühen Todes dürfte hier aber keine erweiterte Hintergrundgeschichte zu erwarten sein. Eine größere Veränderung stellt da die Abänderung eines Kindes von Jaehaerys I dar. Sein Sohn Aeryn Targaryen, welcher ebenfalls im Kindesalter verstarb, wurde im Stammbaum gegen eine Daenerys ausgetauscht. Dies macht Daenerys „Sturmtochter” Targaryen nicht mehr zur zweiten Daenerys der Familie und Daenerys, die Schwester von König Daeron, nicht mehr zur ersten ihres Namens, wie Quentin Martell einst sagte. Es ist unklar, warum Martin hier bewusst eine Veränderung des Kanons vornimmt und was er damit bezweckt. Aber spannend ist diese Anpassung allemal. thumb|600px|center|Ein Ausschnitt aus dem bisherigen Stammbaum der Targaryens aus dem Buch „Westeros: Die Welt von Eis und Feuer - GAME OF THRONES”. Spoiler-Alarm! Oder etwa doch nicht? Es ist zugleich Fluch und Segen, aber der gute Erzmaester Gyldayn aus der Zitadelle von Altsass ist auch nur ein Mensch. Und möchten wir (dem augenzwinkernden) George R. R. Martin Glauben schenken, so verfasste nicht er selber die Chronik der Familie Targaryen, sondern er schrieb nur nieder, was der ehrwürdige Maester überlieferte. Und dieser war hin und wieder vergesslich, hatte nicht alle wichtigen Quellen verfügbar oder ergriff etwas voreingenommen Partei – und so müssen wir damit rechnen, dass nicht jede Information in „Blut und Feuer” absolut (kanonisch) akkurat ist oder müssen zumindest annehmen, dass noch Raum für weitere Spekulationen offen ist. Hier und da gibt er zu, dass Augenzeugen unterschiedliche Berichte abliefern, dass Quellen fehlen oder gar der Blick auf die Ereignisse etwas wertend gefärbt ist. Aber das verleiht der Geschichte durchaus Würze und Charme und spiegelt an einigen Stellen den klassischen Martin-Humor wieder. thumb|center|90px „Der wahre Gelehrte weiß, wie unpräzise solche Angaben sind. Aegon Targaryens Eroberung der Sieben Königreiche fand nicht an einem einzigen Tag statt. ... Daher ist es unmöglich, ein genaues Datum für das Ende der Eroberungskriege anzugeben.” Hörbuchgenuss zum Eintauchen in die Welt von Westeros „Game of Thrones”-Fans sind es gewöhnt, verwirrt inne halten zu müssen und den Überblick verlieren. Wer ist der Charakter, der da gerade aufgetaucht ist und warum ist es bereits der dritte Mann der Aegon heißt? In welcher Erbfolge steht die Daenerys aus „Feuer und Blut”, geboren viele Jahrzehnte vor der Handlung in „Ein Lied von Eis und Feuer”, zur Drachenkönigin Daenerys Sturmtochter? Und Moment: wie weit war es noch einmal von Königsmund nach Dorne? thumb|600px|center|Ein Ausschnitt aus der Karte von Westeros. Illustration aus „Feuer und Blut” von Doug Wheatley. Ein Hörbuch ist die perfekte Möglichkeit, den Chroniken rund um das Haus Targaryen zu lauschen und gleichzeitig einen Blick auf den Stammbaum der Familie zu werfen oder ihre Reisen, Exilfluchten und Eroberungen auf der Karte von Westeros zu verfolgen. Praktisch: Auch das Hörbuch gliedert sich in Kapitel und man kann das Erzähltempo anpassen und nach Wunsch schneller oder langsamer stellen. Es schadet sicher auch nicht, parallel einige Infos im Game of Thrones Wiki nachzuschlagen, sollte einem gerade entfallen sein, wer Daenerys die drei Dracheneier schenkte oder, um einfach die wunderschönen Illustrationen diverser Sekundärliteratur wie „Westeros: Die Welt von Eis und Feuer” zu genießen.